


And I Will Hold on Hope

by katewallace



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Alternating, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewallace/pseuds/katewallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the excellent Teen Wolf fic "When Panic Sets In" by jettiebettie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Hold on Hope

**Cal**

Fucking wraiths! When had my life turned into an episode of Supernatural? Nico and I were sitting in our flat round the kitchen table, Nico's musty books open around us. I kept looking at Nico as he calmly laid out how we were going to use a flare gun boosted with magnesium strips to set the fucker on fire. We had tracked it down to a series of half demolished warehouses on the east side of the city. (Mainly by stumbling across the corpses of people who had died in fear and terror by the looks on their faces, but I had been chasing after three revenants and a ghoul at the time.)

"Yes Cal?" Nico stopped his monologue on the best way to barbeque the monster. "You look as though you have something to contribute to the discussion?" He quirked one eyebrow lightly at me.

"Nope...nothing to add, except..."

"Fucking wraiths!" Nico said laughing at me. Ok so maybe I'd been stuck on that.

Nico reached over and tapped me on my head "Pay attention little brother, _don't_ let it touch you. I don't know yet how it's getting the poison into people's systems to kill them but it's through some kind of touch."

"Yeah, no problem Cyrano, not planning to ask it to slow dance with me."

..........

We made it to the warehouse complex by mid afternoon. A light drizzle was falling, adding to the autumnal gloom. Nico held the flare gun in his left hand, his katana in his right. I'd my Glock ready as I took point easing along the timber wall as we searched warehouse number three. We'd drawn a blank so far, not even finding any people sleeping rough.

Our heads lifted suddenly as we heard a scream coming from further inside the building. It was a young woman and she sounded terrified. As we ran towards it two teenagers ran out from the direction of the scream. They were trying to carry a third person, a girl who was writhing in their grasp, her hands clawing at her face leaving blood stained gouges.

Nico sheathed his katana and grabbed her off the lads, hoisting her over one shoulder and shouting at me to follow as they all made their way outside. He told one of the men to call 911 on his phone as he laid the girl on the ground, handing the flare gun to me. He held the girl's hands firmly as she continued to try to claw her features off her face. Her screams changed to moans of terror as her heart began to fail, reducing the oxygen going to her brain and muscles.

I turned my head back toward the shadowed warehouse interior. As I did so a shape scuttled over the rubble piled inside. "I've got this Nico" I told him, and ran in at an angle, aiming to intercept the wraith before it could disappear out the back.

"Cal! Wait you idiot!" Nico shouted behind me but I was already inside the warehouse. "Got you, you fucker" I muttered, aiming the flare gun at the wraith. As I fired I felt a sting on the back of my neck. Turning to see what had got me, I felt the heat of a fireball as the wraith I'd shot combusted. But in the shadows there was another one and it was gathering a long fleshy dart back into its mouth. "Oh shit" I said, realising that was how the victims had been infected by the poison. "Nico!" I yelled, feeling a rush of pain and disorientation flooding through me, then everything went black.

..........

**Nico**

When I heard Cal scream my name from the interior of the warehouse I left the girl in the care of the two youths to wait for the medics and ran into the building. I couldn't immediately see Cal but scouting round for him I found the burning ashes of a wraith. Then over to the left I saw a dismembered body. Racing over to it I realised that the body mass was too great to be Cal - a second wraith then. I knew Cal had killed the first wraith with the flare gun, who or what had killed the second one? On closer examination it appeared that it had been torn apart by teeth and nails rather than by the cuts of a knife or sword. It had been eviscerated, its intestines strewn around its fallen corpse. Its lower jaw was broken off and lay a few feet away from the rest of its damaged head.

I began to scout round in a widening circle from the dead wraiths. When I focused my hearing away from the noises coming from outside the warehouse I could hear faint panting coming from behind a tall stack of pallets. Rounding them cautiously I saw Cal crouched with his back to the warehouse wall. He was heavily smeared with blood, his eyes wide, his teeth bared in a snarl.

He looked up at me and growled lowly, shifting his weight so that he could spring up in an attack if needed. I broke my gaze away from his, looking off to the left while I slowly lowered my body so that I was also crouching. I began to speak calmly and slowly, reassuring him that I wasn't going to hurt him, that I was his brother Nico. Keeping him visible in my peripheral vision I saw the tension slowly leave his body. He started to crawl on hands and feet towards me , stopping twice to check the surrounding area as the noises outside indicated that the paramedics were leaving the scene.

When Cal reached me he stopped within touching distance, rising up onto his knees. He held his hands in front of him, his fingers curled into claws. He pushed his face close to mine, his nose running along my jaw to behind my ear smelling me. He stopped his low growls and began rubbing his cheek against mine. I turned my head to his and reciprocated his action, still talking to him in a soothing tone. Cal tucked his head under my chin and tried to climb onto my lap, his arms circling my chest. "Shh...shh, it's ok little brother, it's going to be ok" I told him reaching into my coat pocket to get out my mobile. We were going to need assistance to get back to the flat, there was no way I was going to be able to walk Cal through the city streets in his condition.

 ..........

**Cal**

_I smell blood...burnt flesh...death...The light is dim.  
_

_I am in a building with wooden walls...heaped stacks of wood...rotting fabric and waste. There are dead creatures nearby...one burnt, one wet and leaking smells._

_I am alone._

_I hunch in on myself, protecting my belly._

_There is a noise, someone is coming...I start growling under my breath...go away...I will hurt you._

_The man walks around the corner of the wood pile. He is tall and dressed in dark clothing. He walks like a killer._

"Hey Cal, it's ok little brother...shh...you're safe now. It's me...Nico"

_He is still talking in a low voice crouching in front of me._

_My fear ebbs away._

_I can smell him as I get close to him, he smells safe, like family...kin...mine?_

_I need to be as close as I can get to him. I climb onto his knees and curl into him. He wraps his arms around me and I feel protected. I close my eyes, pressing my nose into his neck. His scent fills me, here...here is where I will stay. I can hear him talking to someone but I do not listen._

**..........**

**Nico**

Robin produced a van from somewhere and we got Cal back to the flat. It was an "interesting" experience. Between Cal's refusal to allow Robin near himself or me and Robin's rather understandable desire not to be torn to shreds by a feral half Auph, it took some delicate manoeuvring of the three of us before Cal and I were safely in the back of the van heading towards our flat.

I had not been able to let go of Cal the whole time. When I tried, he held onto me as if desperate to be able to touch and smell me. He snarled half formed threats at Robin, his teeth bared and body ready to attack. In the end I wrapped my arms around Cal, letting him press his face against my neck as we slowly walked together to the van. Robin kept a discrete distance away.

As Robin drove the van home he half turned his head to where we were in the back of the van, Cal sitting on my knees again rubbing his face into my neck. Robin's voice carried through the open window separating us from him. "You're not going to be able to leave him alone, you know. I don't think he's going to be very welcoming to Promise either," he began to laugh. "She's going to end up growling at you too!"

He stopped laughing when Cal began snarling at him again, his tone promising dismemberment and death.

When we arrived at the appartment block where our flat was situated  Robin stayed in the van while I got Cal out of the back. "I'll drop by Promise and let her know you'll be busy for the next few days" he said. "Do you think he's going to be like that for long?"

"I don't know" I replied softly. I looked down at Cal who was alternating snarling quietly at Robin with rubbing his face into my neck as if my scent was the most important thing in his world. Robin looked at me through the driver's side window, his face serious for once. "Yeah Nico, I think you're going to have your hands full."

I got Cal inside the flat with the minimum of fuss. I took him straight through to the bathroom and began stripping him. He was caked in wraith blood and guts and I wanted to check that he was unhurt under it all. He let me touch and undress him with no resistance, if anything he seemed pleased that he now had more skin exposed to press against me. It made me aware that my clothing and skin were also soiled from our touching. I stripped off my coat, boots, jeans and outer shirt, leaving my t shirt and boxers on.

As I reached around Cal to switch the shower on he raised his head and looked into my eyes. "Nico" "Yes, its me" I said, pleased and hopeful that he was coming out of whatever fugue state the wraith attack had put him in.

"Nico...mine." He leant in and bit me softly on the side of my jaw and then licked a stripe along to my mouth. He pressed his body against mine, it felt cool - still in shock then. I twisted my mouth gently away from his and manoeuvred him into the shower with me. "Come on little brother, let's get you cleaned up." I placed him under the warm running water, sluicing it over his body, checking him out for any cuts or abrasions. He seemed whole, some minor grazes on his knuckles and bruises on his forearms but they didn't appear to be bothering him. He was more focused on brushing himself against me, warming his skin against mine. There was a small smile curving his mouth and his eyes were soft, I'd rarely seen Cal look so calm.

I began to wash his hair, lathering his long fringe back off his forehead, guiding the shampoo foam to run off the back of his head and down his back. He placed his hands round my waist to brace himself against the firm movements of my hands.

"Nico..."

"What is it Cal?" I felt his grasp on me tighten, his hands smoothing across my wet shirt as if trying to touch my skin underneath.

"Nico...please..." he whispered this into my ear, rubbing his cheek along my jaw. I felt his penis thickening and rising into life as he pushed himself against me. I wasn't unmoved, having to breathe slowly and deeply to retain control over myself. We had never touched with intent before, I had made myself into his protector, his teacher, ensuring he retained his humanity despite everything he had to deal with. But he was so open here, so transparently in need. He was not back to his usual snarky self but he was more than the feral man I had found in the warehouse. If I rejected him I was afraid he might return to that animal condition. I needed my brother back, he kept me sane and whole as much as I did him.

**..........**

**Cal**

_I feel warm for the first time in a long while. Warm water pouring down my back and legs, Nico's heat pressed against my front. He feels so good...I want to get closer...to taste and touch him. He lifts his shirt up off his head throwing it to one side. I slide his boxers down his hips and he kicks them over to his shirt. He lets me stroke his skin, running my hands over his muscled back and down to his ass.  
_

_I lick and bite gently at his jaw feeling his stubble at the end of the day. He turns his face down to me, pressing his lips gently to mine. He bites slowly at my lower lip , I open my mouth and his tongue softly enters me. I can taste him...he is fresh and clean and mine._

_I chase his tongue back into his mouth, exploring him, the sharpness of his teeth and the plush muscle of his tongue. I want...I want to invade and claim him in every way I can._

_We are still under the water, my hair and body clean of the filth of earlier._

"Nico, please let me touch you"

"Yes Cal, come on, lets get dry first"

 _We are out from under the water, Nico is drying my hair and rubbing the towel in long passes down my body. As he crouches to dry my legs his head rests by my cock. I feel the brush of his hair against me, his warm breath sending shivers of electric desire through me. My cock thickens further as arousal floods through my bones. Nico looks up at me grinning slightly. He nuzzles into my groin, licking and nibbling my cock. He shifts to kneel in front of me, his broad shoulders glistening with water droplets_ _. He drops the towel and one hand holds the base of my cock firm as his other hand strokes slowly up my leg ._

_He takes the head of my cock fully into his mouth and my knees buckle with the wet heat of him around me. He sucks me, his tongue flicking under my foreskin sending electric pulses through me. He pulls away from me and stands up, I groan with the loss of him._

"Shh... this way Cal"

_He takes my hand and guides me through to his bedroom. We lay down on his bed, the blanket folded neatly at its foot. His sheets are clean and cool on my skin, his arm rests under my head cradling me close to him. I grasp convulsively at him, kissing his mouth and neck. I want...I want everything._

**..........**

**Nico**

 

 Cal was frantic, releasing little gasps and moans in between mouthing at me. His damp hair was spilled over my pillow where I'd carded it off his face, his eyes wide open looking at me in wordless demand, pupils enlarged. His body writhed against me, his hands pulling me flush with him. One of his thighs pushed between mine, his cock so redly erect it looked painful. I reached down and grasped it with my hand, stroking him from base to head and down again. He ducked his head into my neck biting and then sucking marks into my shoulder.

"Nico..need to be in you...to touch you...please."

I reassured him "Yes you will...we will...I need to prepare myself first little brother." I reached over to the bedside cabinet to grab a tube of lubricant. I had never been with a man in this way but I knew that I would need to be looser in order not to cause myself pain or damage. Squeezing some lube into my left palm I coated the first three fingers of my right hand well. I reached behind and began pushing my index finger into my ass. It was uncomfortable but tolerable.

Cal was intrigued. He rose up onto his knees and ran a hand down my back and began stroking my ass as I opened myself up. "Jesus Nico..." He curled around behind me mouthing at the muscle of my bottom, letting his fingers touch mine, touch the rim of my ass where I was stretched open scissoring two of my fingers to open myself further. "Fuck..that feels...Cal!" Feeling him touch me there where I was so exposed made me gasp at the sensations shooting through me. Arousal flooded my body, my cock thickened and lifted against my belly. Cal grinned up at me, his old expression sitting easily on his face as he leaned in and ran his tongue over my fingers and then pushed in between them to touch me inside. I groaned at the intense excitement and need flooding through me, my toes curling as my back arched presenting my ass more fully to Cal.

He began to kiss and lick around my fingers and into my ass in earnest, fucking me with his tongue. "Jesus Cal", I couldn't wait any longer, pulling my fingers free I wiped them on the sheet hurriedly. I turned swiftly and grasped Cal's face in my hands, kissing him deeply, tasting lube and me in his mouth and wanting to fuck his mouth with my tongue. He let me, gripping my hair to hold me close, panting as he pushed himself up against me.

I put my hand on his chest to hold him down onto the bed and wriggled back so that my ass was over his groin. I held his cock in my hand and slowly sank down onto him. It felt intense, he filled me, stretching me to the point of pain but I didn't want to stop. I sank down till my balls rested on his abdomen and took a few shallow breaths and then deeper ones as my body adjusted to Cal's penis in me.

I felt Cal's body rigid under me, his stomach muscles taut as he stopped himself from fucking up into me before I was ready for it. His eyes were fixed on my face, the pupils so wide I saw only the thin rim of iris around the black. He ran his hands slowly up and down my tensed thighs as much to calm himself as me. "Nico, Christ.. it feels so good, so tight...please can we move soon? Before I die?" He tried to smile up at me but I heard the need in his voice override his attempt at humour. Drops of sweat were trickling across his brow and pooling in the hollow of his throat. His thigh muscles were spasming under me as his hips began to give small involuntary thrusts pushing his cock further into me.

That felt...yeah, that started to feel good. I went from not wanting to move to needing to. I started to rise and fall onto his cock as Cal pushed up under me. The feeling of him in me was sending sparks up my spine into my brain. We began to thrust together in rhythm as I accustomed myself to take the length of Cal fucking up into me, using my legs to rise almost fully off him then pushing down so that his groin rested against my ass.

It was overwhelming, knowing that it was Cal whom I let into me, touching me in a way I would have let no other person, not even Promise, do. Arousal enveloped me as I heard small gasps leave my mouth, it felt like someone else was making those helpless uncontrolled noises. Cal lifted his hand off my thigh and fisted my cock in a slow firm rhythm, running his palm over the head on every upstroke. He was panting as we continued to move together and looked as overwhelmed as myself at what we were doing.

"Jesus, fuck...Nico don't stop! Oh God!" His hand on my cock faltered as orgasm took him. He curled his body up to me as it flooded through his body and brain. I leant down bridging the remaining gap and held him in my arms, kissing him deeply as the aftershocks hit him. I cradled him and held him close, my own completion suspended as I nursed my brother.

**..........**

**Cal**

When I came my mind whited out with the intensity of it all. I felt Nico holding me firm as I bucked helplessly up into him, I couldn't stop and didn't want to. It took me an age to come down with my brother holding me, grounding me with his touch and kisses.

I reached my arms fully around him, my cock had fallen out of him at some point and was lying damp and half limp on my thigh. Nico was still aroused and erect, pre come weeping gently from his slit. His muscles were tight with the need to move and complete the spiral of orgasm. I laid him down on his side, his face resting against my belly, and took his cock in my hand, sucking the head and as much of the shaft as I could manage without gagging. He was too far gone to tease so I fucked three of the fingers of my other hand back up his ass. He was still loose from my cock and my come lubricating my path. He clenched gratefully around me as I thrust into him in rhythm with my mouth moving around his cock.

He began to give small thrusts with his hips fucking my mouth shallowly, so I took my hand off the base of his cock to hold his hip still. Nico curled his arms and upper body around me as I continued to wreck him. He made half bitten off moans that went straight to my cock, lifting me into arousal again. The taste of him in my mouth, hot and sharp, the scent and weight of his heavier body embracing me, it was all I could want. I pushed the tip of my little finger into his ass with the others and he groaned brokenly "Jesus Cal...oh fuck, don't stop" I twisted my fingers inside his ass, his muscles clinging tightly to them as I found his prostate. I pressed and rubbed it firmly, sucking hard on his cock as I did so. He came with a shout, my quiet controlled brother. I lifted my mouth away from him as his come splattered my open mouth and down onto my neck and chest. He had clamped tightly aroung my fingers in his ass as orgasmic tremors shook him. He pressed his face into the side of my body as he recovered from his rush.

I gently pulled my fingers free, wiping them on the sheet as I turned round to embrace Nico fully. He moaned in loss as I did so. "Shh Nico, it's all right. You were so good, such a good brother."

I kissed him softly on his mouth as he opened his eyes and cradled my head in his hands. He looked at me with a small smile on his face and kissed me back, breaking off every now and then to lick some of his come off my face and neck. We lay there for some minutes relaxing down off the intense state that we had been in, Nico stroked my back slowly, grounding and settling us both. I felt my now mostly erect cock press insistently against his firm abdomen. I had my top leg in between his thighs and started to grind small circles into him.

He gave a quiet laugh "What?...again Cal?" I looked at him and gave a rueful smirk "Yeah...if...if you want to?" He leant into me and kissed me strongly on my mouth, opening me up with his tongue, I could taste his come in his mouth from when he had cleaned my face. He rolled on top of me, his legs bracketing mine and his weight pinning me securely to his bed. His hands were in my hair holding my head still to ensure I looked him in the eye.

"Always Cal, whenever you need...whenever you want." Nico said it as if he was saying a vow. Then he smiled down at me dispelling the seriousness of the moment, he bent his head and bit me gently on my neck "But first little brother...shower!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One character is in a feral state for some of the story but the sexual intimacy starts as he is coming out of it. At the end he is fully consenting to the past encounter and future ones.


End file.
